


in spring

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pregnancy, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Dimitri and Dedue welcome a new addition to their family.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	in spring

**Author's Note:**

> mindless self-indulgent fluff because i love them!!!!!

“How are you feeling, Dimitri?” 

It’s hard, Dimitri thinks, to count the amount of times that Dedue has asked that question over the past day. He’s been maintaining his count as best as he can- but then, it seems never-ending. Especially when he’s hardly away, dipping out only briefly to fetch tea or heated blankets. The rest of the time, looking over him with a peaceful watchfulness. 

A year ago, Dimitri thinks he might have protested. Not out of contempt, but out of love- if he were not fine, he would seek Dedue out purposefully. There was no reason for him to be worried, and his energies would be better spent elsewhere. 

Now, though, he can hardly muster up the words to push him away, not as he’s sinking to his side and placing a small dish of biscuits to his right. Kissing him, gentle, on the soft skin of his cheek. 

“Decent.”  _ If he’s looking for change _ , Dimitri thinks to himself,  _ he won’t find any _ . Still, he doesn’t blame him for being overly inquisitive- it was only a day ago that these things had changed so rapidly, from a slight pain hitting him in the lower gut to him writhing in his bed, trying to resist the need to clutch Dedue’s hand. All of this questioning had begun then, when it was necessary, when he’d needed Dedue to relay his symptoms over to the castle medics for their diagnosis and, eventually, their assistance. 

“Tired,” he continues, “and aching.” Dimitri slips the smallest of the selection offered from the plate, and takes a small bite, before placing it down. Dedue watches every little bit of his movement as he does, from start to finish. There’s an approval in his eyes that makes Dimitri want to take another bite, even if Dedue had taken great care to whet his appetite earlier in the afternoon. 

“But decent.” His voice is quiet- despite the calming herbs obscuring the finer details of his memory of the labour, Dimitri is fairly sure that his voice has gone hoarse from screaming, the way it aches every time he tries to bring it above a slight and respectful candor. Even then, with his and Dedue’s child lying restful on his chest, he’s hardly looking to be any louder than he already is. 

In similar quietness, Dedue takes his place beside Dimitri. There’s little room, so he bunches himself up, like an eagle on a songbird’s perch- still, the wave of comfort that fills his eyes as he comes to rest where he does fills Dimitri with warmth, and the knowledge that there’s nowhere Dedue might want to be more than by his side.

_ Their _ side, now. To speak those words, even within the confines of his mind, is almost too much for Dimitri. Even with his daughter’s heartbeat nested over his, a tangible confirmation of everything which is so sweet and hopeful that it is somehow incomprehensible outside of the most wanton parts of his heart. 

“I’m glad for that, Dimitri.” In the unusual heat, at least for mid-Spring, Dimitri has forgone the regal-blue blanket which would otherwise cover him. Still, their daughter is curled underneath a smaller, thinner piece of fabric. Asleep, somehow, after hours of tearful wailing, at the conclusion of which Dimitri had been able to find his own rest. 

Watched over, of course, by Dedue. Who, infinitely gentle, lifts one of his broad hands to the silver-dusted scalp of _their_ _child_ \- Dimitri repeats it in his head like a hymn- and brushes a strand of hair from her forehead. It settles on the side of her head, but is still blown ever so slightly by the air which seeps in from the crack in the open window adjacent to where she sleeps. But it’s Dedue’s expression which catches Dimitri’s attention, akin as it is to the fondness he’s seen when Dedue tends garden or mixes expensive ingredients, but tinged with something profoundly new. 

“Beautiful,” he mutters, “wonderful.” Dimitri’s eye sinks closed, but he can still feel Dedue in the way he exhales, deep and trembling. “I fear that I will soon run out of adequate words to describe this feeling, my Dima.” 

“Such a thought,” Dimitri sighs, “is mutual.” He moves a hand over to his daughter’s back, palm nearly broad enough to eclipse her small frame. A single finger swipes up and down the cloth chosen for her swaddling, eventually reaching a gentle rest at the nape of her neck. “Ours, Dedue.” Dimitri sighs, wistfully. 

“You have made an incalculable effort towards her creation, Dima. There are- no words, truly-”

“But it is you,” Dimitri interjects, “who I need for this. More than anyone, my beloved.” 

Dimitri’s eye darts down to where the shining, snow-colour locks protrude from underneath the tiny crimson-patterned blanket. Evident, in contrast with the sky-blue of her eyes, of the other side of her parentage. Dedue’s eyes follow Dimitri’s in time, so as they both gaze in unison at the evidence of their love and commitment towards each other. 

“It could be nobody but you. Not solely as the one who helped create her, but as her guiding light. Her protector.”

If there’s tears welling in the corner of Dedue’s eyes, Dimitri doesn’t point them out.    
  


“Her father. Dedue.” 

Instead, Dimitri lets him weep, lets the first droplets hit the sheets underneath them- raises his hands to Dedue’s face afterwards, and wipes away the newly emergent tears. 

“Dima-” he croaks, in-between sobs, incomplete and shaking. “-it is so very much, to be here with you in such a fashion. I cannot begin to explain it.” 

“Do not feel you must, then. You have been wonderful, and you shall be wonderful, in every way I can possibly conceive of.”

Dedue sucks in a deep breath; feels his body shudder at the sheer weight of doing anything but crying out. 

“A-ah, Dimitri. Thank you.” 

“I should thank you, Dedue.”

In the corner of his vision, Dimitri catches sight of their child’s eyes opening, slow, unsure of the world around her. 

  
“For everything. For giving someone, not solely me, a world where they are blessed enough to be loved by you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at @meowcosm on twitter if you wanna come 1. yell at me about dimidue 2. listen to me yell from the mountaintops about their love
> 
> leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed ! thank you


End file.
